Nineteen wonders (Quotes)
Summary All the guppies and Mr. Grouper have fun learning about the number 19. Counting to 19. Quantities of 19. The shape of a 19. More about 19. Pop: Nonny's number 19 rap Pop (2): Number 19 march (One and then a nine) Shop: THE NINETEENIEN RESTARAUNT Shop owners: Gil and Mr. Grouper Lunch: Deema (Turquoise lunch box), Gil (Blue lunch box) and Oona (Green lunch box) Joke: Gil (Nineteenaroni and Cheese) Storybook: The number 19 museum Characters: Gil, Goby, and Nonny Narrator: Mr. Grouper Dance Song: Nineteen Important characters: Deema, Nonny, and Gil Transcript (Part 1) Little fish (The reddish-purple one): BUBBLE GUPPIES. 2! Little fish (The greenish blue one): Here we go. Oona: (To the viewers) Hello. I'm Oona. It's time for.... Nineteen shaped radio plays the NINETEEN song Gil sings along. Oona: Gil? Gil? GILLY? Gil: Oh. Sorry Oona. I was just singing a song about a number. Can you guess? Oona: It's time for.... Gil whistles: One! Oona: It's time for.... Gil whistles: Nine! Now nine, stand on the right side of the one. Oona: (To Gil) What will we learn today? (Looks down at 19) Oooh. I see what were learning today, Gil. Gil: (To viewers) Today is number 19 day in Bubble Guppies 2. That means all the songs, and games in the episode will have the number nineteen in it. Oona and Gil: Hooray number 19! It's time for Bubble Guppies 2! (Bubble pops) Intro song After that, Mr. Blue: "Nineteen wonders! I get it. It's got the number 19. A large number" Transitions to bubble tucky with Deema, Gil, and Nonny. Nonny (To viewers): Hello! Deema: (To viewers) Hi there! Gil: (To viewers) Hi everyone! Right on their way to school. Gil turns his head. Gil: (To viewers) It's the dj narwhal! All 3 guppies: (To viewers) Come on! They swim to the DJ narwhal All 3 guppies: Hello DJ Narwhal! DJ Narwhal: Hello Gil, Nonny and Deema. I'm sure you three are going to enjoy this song called Nineteen! which goes something like this. Song plays. After that... Deema: Hey, Nonners! That song was all about the number 19. Nonny: (To viewers) Did you enjoy the 19 song? (time to answer) I did. Follow us. (To Narwhal) Goodbye. DJ Narwhal: Goodbye guys. (To viewers) I'll see you at the theater. The 3 continue to school All 3 guppies: (To viewers) Come on! The viewer heads towards the schoolroom. Doors open. Molly: Hello. Goby: Hello kids! Nice to see you again! Oona: Hi there children! How are you? All 3: Good Morning Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: (To viewers) Well, Hello there! Good morning everyone. Deema: Hello. Mr. Grouper: Hello Deema, Nonny, and Gil. What's up? Nonny: The DJ Narwhal gave us this song all about the number 19 featuring 19 cactus plants. 19 rubber snakes, and 19 of more. Mr. Grouper: What a surprise. I can guess what day it is. (To viewers) Can you? 5 seconds later, Little fish (The blue one): It's number 19 day! Mr. Grouper: (To viewers) You're right. Number 19 day. Goby (To viewers): All the activities, songs and games have the number nineteen in them. (To Mr. Grouper) What is the number 19? Mr. Grouper: Well, let's think about it. The number nineteen is a number with 2 digits. A one and then a...... (5 seconds to answer) Gil: Nine! Mr. Grouper: Yep. A one and a nine. Let's find examples of things that there are nineteen of. What are these nineteen of? (5 seconds ot answer) Oona and Gil: Blue hats! Mr. Grouper: Yep. Let's get counting. Mr. Grouper, Gil, and Oona: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19! Gil: 19 blue hats! Mr. Grouper: Yep. Let's see what else we can find nineteen of. How about these. What are these nineteen of? (5 seconds ot answer) Deema and Gil: Elephants. Mr. Grouper: That is correct. Let's get counting. Mr. Grouper, Gil, and Deema: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19! Gil: There are indefinite amounts of numbers, but we're focused on the number 19. Mr. Grouper: You're right, Gil. Oona: What else shall we count 19 of? Deema: I know! We could go to the dog park, maybe there are nineteen dogs there? Let's count the dogs. Gil, Deema, and Oona exit the scene. Molly: I want to count to. Goby: So do I!. Grouper: Ok. You can count with me. (To viewers) and so can you. All 3: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19! Molly and Goby: Nineteen dogs. Grouper: Perfect. Now we need to make sure each dog has a balloon. We'd better count again. Molly: This time, let's count by 2's starting at 1. Goby: Wonderful Idea, Molly. Grouper: Let's do it. All 3: 1,3,5,7,9,11,13,15,17,19! Molly: 19 Balloons! Grouper: That's right. 19 dogs and 19 balloons. That's a perfect picture for a dog party. Nonny comes in. Nonny: I have one. Let's count shapes. Molly and Nonny: Shapes? Nonny: Yeah. Shapes, as in my building blocks. I want to make sure there are 19. Grouper: I see. Let's count together. (To viewers) and that includes you. All: 1! Nonny: A blue circle. All: 2! Nonny: A red square. All: 3! Nonny: A yellow triangle. All: 4! Nonny: A green circle. All: 5! Nonny: An orange square. All: 6! Nonny: A purple triangle. All: 7! Nonny: A blue rectangle. All: 8! Nonny: A red oval. All: 9! Nonny: A yellow diamond. All: 10! Nonny: A green rectangle. 11! Nonny: An orange oval. All: 12! Nonny: A purple diamond. All: 13! Nonny: A blue octagon. All: 14. Nonny: A red star. All: 15. Nonny: A yellow heart. All: 16. Nonny: A green octagon. All: 17. Nonny: An orange star. All: 18. Nonny: A purple heart. All: 19! Nonny: A rainbow arch. That's nineteen shapes. Let's count again. All 4: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19! Nonny, Goby, and Molly: 19 shapes. Grouper: Yep. We've been focusing a lot on the number 19. Gil: I'm a one. Oona: I'm a nine. Both: Put us like this and we're both a nineteen! Transcript (Part 2): Shop Sketch Gil is the assistant. Along came Molly and Oona who both see the 19s everywhere. Oona: What is going on in here? Gil: This is the Nineteeni Resteraunt. Mr. Grouper/Nineteeni: I'm here. I am THE GREAT NINETEENI of "THE NINETEENIEN RESTURAUNT" where every food is shaped like the number 19 and everything comes in 19s. How may we help you? Molly: We'd like some food that has the number 19 in it. Mr. Grouper: Well, you've certainly come to the right place. Deema (Off screen): Hey, that's my line! All: Sorry. Deema (Off screen): Meh, I don't care. I guess I can share it. Grouper: Thanks. Now. (Bubble pops and transitions to the resturant) Welcome to "THE NINETEENIEN RESTURAUNT". Gil: How may we help you? Here's some examples. Grouper: Maybe a you'd like a 19 burger (One in the shape of a 19), a 19 cake. (Self explanatory), or maybe a jar of nineteen Jawbreakers? Oona: I'll take a nmber nineteen pepperoni pizza (pizza with 19 pepperonis). Molly: I think I want a bag of nineteen gummiworms. Gil: Coming right up. Mr. Grouper/Nineteeni: We need help selecting food, do we select the burger, or Pizza first? Gil: (Looks at viewers) Can you help? We need to know which to select first. Viewer: Perhaps the burger? Little Fish: The burger! Grouper: There are 3 molds here for number burgers. The 19 shaped bread is already here. Gil: We need you to find the number mold that matches the buns as you can see here. Which one matches? Grouper: This one, this one, or this one? (5 second later....the third one gets a green glow) Blue fish: That one! The blue one! Gil: That's right! That's where we can put the beef in for it to cook.( Category:Episodes